


bright grace and ethereal soul

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Angels are Dicks, Angels vs. Humans, Bondage, But Dean took care of him, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is fond of Humanity, Gentle Dom Castiel, Grace Bondage, Human Dean, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Naomi chopped Castiel's wings off, Sub Dean, War, Wingless Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: Tied up with incorporeal grace and at the mercy of Castiel, the human is truly beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pimento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/gifts).



> This human named Pimento is so fucking lovely and she's an "Angel only on Thursdays," and her "eyes go black on all other days," but I believe that Pimmy is an Angel-Human. Not Nephelim, but Angel-Human. [Go stalk Pimmy on Tumblr!](http://pimentogirl.tumblr.com)  
> ...And you can come [stalk me here](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) if you want. :) 
> 
> Let me know if there is any typo, etc. in this fic. I hope y'all like it!

Tied up with incorporeal grace and at the mercy of Castiel, the human is truly beautiful. The angel knows that while this is therapeutic for Dean, he doesn’t see why he himself can’t appreciate this experience. Why is he apprehensive of this when it obviously pleases Dean?

And so he trails his gaze over the trembling body of his lover, all the while trying not to worry about what is unavoidable.

Time isn’t going to stop for them. The war continues to wage every day, casualties increasing as each day passes and hope decreasing.

Many of them have forgotten what the word even means.

Castiel was one of those who had almost forgotten what it was, before he met Dean Winchester.

The circumstances they had met in were far from ideal.

He was the commander of the Angels’ army, and Dean, the human army’s. Funnily enough, while he loved the feeling that came from being in power, the human detested it.

It made him appear as an invincible object, he said. But he was just an ordinary man, who had once had dreams of starting a family before the war had begun, efficiently destroying all chances of a happy life.

Quite a lot men from the army had families, but Dean knew that they rarely got to meet their wives and children, or in some cases, husbands. Dean didn’t want that. Having grown up without parents that were there for him, he didn’t want the same fate for his children when he had any. So he didn’t pursue anything with anyone.

But one day, while shots still rang out in the air and smoke filled the skies, Dean had seen an injured angel. His left wing had been tattered, and the right hung at a painful angle. The human knew he should be fighting alongside his comrades, trying to stop any angel that might be around, but something brought him to that particular angel.

And so he had walked over to him, offering to help him. The blue eyed angel had been extremely distrustful, but when Dean took off the protective armour which shielded him from the angel’s powers, he had grudgingly allowed the human to look him over.

It was then that they had begun speaking. In the three hours that it took Dean to sort out Castiel’s wings, he told him about how everyone expected him to be a tough guy, how they expected him to not fear anyone and be barbaric and kill anyone that had different beliefs than his own. He also spoke about how he knew not all angels were bad, some were merely prisoners of circumstance, having to fight the war for a disagreement between a handful of angels and humans.

In return, Castiel told him how he’d been abandoned by his brethren once a human had set his wing to fire. He was a liability for them after that, and they could always find a new leader.

Somehow they’d been found by a few of Dean’s trusted friends, and after explaining to them the problem, they had taken Dean and his angel to the chief.

Singer had surprisingly allowed Castiel to stay and heal for a few days, provided he gave them information. It was actually a pretty good bargain, because without his wings, Castiel really was useless.

But he knew the truth.

Humans were a lot more compassionate and forgiving than angels. They were driven by emotions, rather than orders, the way the angels were. And these humans were willing to make him one of their own, if he gave them the information they needed and severed all ties with his family.

It had been of no use though, because a few days after he had started staying with Dean and the other humans, angels had arrived and captured Castiel.

Dean, bravely or foolishly, had screamed at the celestial beings that he’d end them, and his friends had actually brought out their weapons. It only took one slice of Naomi’s blade, and Castiel’s half-healed wings lay on the ground, never to be healed.

It also took one throw of Dean’s knife, and Naomi’s head lolled on the ground, never to be raised again.

The angels, directionless without their leader, had retreated, and the human party had tried to leave soon after.

Castiel was in agony, and as much as Dean tried to soothe him, he couldn’t stop wailing. Eventually, the human allowed the angel to take some of his essence—an old magic that would bind the angel to the human. It was dangerous, there was no knowing how much pain Dean would feel, but the stubborn man wanted to do it.

In the end, when the pain started eating at his grace, Castiel had no choice. Gripping Dean’s shoulder, the angel gave Dean his mark, and the human let the pain flow into him through the claim.

It was too much for him, and he passed out, but the miracle had reduced the angel’s pain greatly, and so he moved with the rest of the humans, mindful of their leader’s unconscious state and caring for him like one cared for their beloved.

The other humans noticed, but didn’t say anything. Most were suspicious, upset to see Dean in such a state, but a few knew what the magic had been about, and secretly rejoiced for the pair.

Little by little, Castiel’s back healed. The only thing left of his wings was the pair of thin scars which signified what had once existed. Dean, on the other hand, was unharmed, save for the hand print on his shoulder.

Pretty soon, their relationship had changed from friendship to something more intimate, and as Dean revealed that he liked to be taken care of, Castiel gladly provided the care.

Finding out that his grace was intact was an occasion he had celebrated by subjecting Dean to sensations that couldn’t be given by ordinary humans, and his green eyed human had let him know how much he liked it.

When Dean first told him he wanted to be tied up, Castiel had been apprehensive. He associated it with hindrance, and that was the feeling he had experienced when his wings had been injured.

After hindrance came complete hopelessness and pain, with his wings getting chopped off.

But Dean showed him that it wasn’t just that.

Being tied up left him at the angel’s mercy. He was vulnerable, yet strong with the knowledge that Castiel would never hurt him. It was just what he needed, what with everyone expecting him to be strong. He was strong in his submission.

They tried it with rope once, but Castiel hadn’t been able to go through with it. He couldn’t stomach the sight of Dean tied up because of him. He was supposed to set Dean free, not _tie him up_!

Dean had smiled softly, running a hand over his back, being extra gentle when his fingers made contact with the scars.

“It’s okay, Cas,” he had soothed the troubled angel, “why don’t—your grace can be used for restraining, can it not?”

Castiel had looked up, unshed tears in his eyes as he grasped what Dean had been trying to say.

After that incident, whenever they needed to do it, they did it with his grace.

_“—Cas!”_

The spell breaks, and Castiel is jerked back into the present. Guiltily, he looks at his human.

The war has already usurped so many of their joys, it is stupid to think of it and the past while he can spend time with Dean.

Dean isn’t angry though. No, he’s anything but.

Biting his lips a cherry red, he cries out as Castiel’s grace stimulates his prostrate. He’s close, his trembling increased as Castiel puts more effort into giving him pleasure.

The angel’s eyes travel over the expanse of skin bared to him. Dean is stunning, both inside and out. His soul burns so brightly that it’s almost white, and it’s blinding, yet one of the most beautiful things he has ever witnessed.

The human is at the edge now, about to fall over into the throes of an orgasm, and in a split second decision, Castiel eliminates the distance between them and lays his hand on the print on Dean’s shoulder.

The result is—wow.

Dean shouts so loud that Castiel fears their friends have heard them, and while that fills him with embarrassment, it also lights that primal fire within him which preens at having staked his claim like that.

It takes the human a while to come back down from his high. He keeps quivering as Castiel whispers soothing words of praise and love, not hearing them but feeling them flow through him and settling deep inside him.

How did he get so lucky to get one of the most wonderful creations of his Father? One of the few humans who believed that not all angels were bad, if it hadn’t been Dean who’d found him amongst the rubble so long ago, Castiel wouldn’t be alive now.

He’s really grateful to have Dean in his life, and he’s going to take care of his human as well as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> weeeelllllllll i hope this was good enough, it's the first time i've tried writing bondage and all lol :P


End file.
